The Cursed Field
by the muggle marauder
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione try to get to Godric's Hollow but get lost. Hermione ends up jinxed. Harry and Ron have bad luck and can't get her out of it. Only one chapter long, so it's done. PostHBPno big spoilers I think, but a tiiiiny one.


**The Cursed Field**

**A/N: When I had writer's block my friend told me to write about "a giant, three bunnies, and a magic pebble on a midsummer night, with eight faeries". And off went my wacky imagination.  
****This is after HBP, but I don't think it has any major spoilers. Your choice.  
****Well… here goes!**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were trying to get to Godric's Hollow, but they ended up somewhere else – a small village they didn't recognize, right at the foot of some mountains.

"I _told_ you Apparating wasn't a good idea," Hermione grumbled. "You've only just passed your test, and it's harder in a new place and over long distances."

"Can you stop lecturing and tell us where we are?" Ron asked.

"No. I don't recognize this place at all, and—" she cut off, staring over Harry and Ron's heads. "Oh my," she breathed.

"What?" said Harry quickly, turning around to look. A huge shape, about twenty feet high, loomed up against the sky at the top of a low hill.

"A giant! Just our luck," Ron groaned. "Good thing Hagrid's not here, or he'd want to try to talk to the giant."

"It's coming this way!" whispered Hermione. "We need to Apparate back to the Burrow."

"But it's coming towards the village! We should lure it the other way!" Harry suggested.

"Harry, no, we can't go saving a village from a giant." (That was probably her way of kindly saying, "Don't be a village-saving idiot like you usually are.) "It probably won't come into the village, giants like to stay away from people. Apparate to the Burrow. Now!" She spun around and disappeared. Ron copied her, and after a hesitation, Harry did too.

Harry felt like he was being crushed for a moment, but then he was standing on solid ground again, able to breathe the summer air. Once the relief was gone, he looked around towards where the Burrow should have been… but it wasn't there. They were standing between a forest and a field. A lake was just in sight at the other end of the field. "Where are we this time?" he moaned.

"No idea," Ron said. "Hermione?"

Hermione was smiling. She pointed to her left, towards the field. "Look, bunnies! Aren't they cute?"

Harry and Ron stared. After a few seconds Harry said in surprise, "We Apparated to the wrong place, saw a giant, Apparated to another wrong place, and you're worrying about _bunnies_!"

"But they're so cute and fluffy. Look at them, hopping around like that. I'm going to see if I can pet one…" She trailed off as she started walking towards the group of three bunnies. (A/N: I don't suggest trying to pet wild bunnies. Haha.)

Harry suddenly had a bad feeling about the field. He grabbed Hermione's arm and held her back.

"Let go, Harry! I want to go see the bunnies!" she yelled in his face.

"Are you crazy!" said Ron loudly. Harry resisted the urge to say, "Of course she is."

"What's the problem?" Hermione shouted back.

For some reason Harry was getting angry too. "It doesn't seem safe. I think that field's dangerous."

Hermione was so surprised she almost stopped looking angry… almost. "The bunnies are dangerous? _Bunnies!_ Do you know how insane that sounds?" She twisted her arm out of Harry's grip and walked determinedly into the field.

Harry and Ron tried to follow but didn't get far. Ron tripped on a rock and landed face-first in a mud puddle, and Harry hit his head on a low branch and fell over. He got up and gave a second attempt, but this time he stepped in a section of particularly muddy ground and sank in to his knees. Desperate, he pulled out his wand and tried to Stun Hermione. He had accidentally taken out his wand backwards, so the spell hit Ron behind him, who had just gotten up.

"Sorry!" Harry called after sending the countercurse over. He turned his wand the right way and thought the Leg-Locking curse. Hermione used the Shield Charm and sent it back. Harry leaned to the side trying to dodge it, but that made him fall into another puddle. Behind him, the reflected curse had hit Ron, causing him to trip for the third time.

Hermione had made it to the bunnies. She reached down to pet one and it jumped out of the way. When she tried again the same thing happened. The pattern repeated, Hermione not noticing that they were leading her away from Harry and Ron, who were still both stuck. They were yelling at her to come back but she didn't pay attention.

A stone was laying in her path, and she stepped on it. At once it glowed brightly. The minute her foot was off of it, the stone rose up in the air and eight shining specks flew out of it. Hermione looked closer and saw that they were fairies. "Hello," she greeted them cheerfully. They didn't reply. "Isn't this a nice field? It's so pretty. And that lake over there is so clear and blue…" She continued rambling on about how she liked the field.

A brightly colored bird flew out from behind Harry and Ron, knocking them both back to the ground as it passed. It flew at the stone and bit it in half. The two halves of the stone fell to the ground, but had disappeared before they reached it. Hermione fell down too, but she was only asleep. All the fairies and bunnies shimmered a few times and were gone. The bird wheeled around and flew back into the forest.

Hermione blinked a few times and opened her eyes. "What happened…? I think… this field has a spell on it," she mumbled. For a few more seconds she muttered sleepily, but then she fully woke up: "What was I _thinking_! Bunnies? I was obsessing about cute bunnies? I've been away from my books too long." And she marched off past Harry and Ron. They finally managed to get up, and the three of them Apparated, finally making it back to the Burrow.

Harry was relieved to be back somewhere recognizable. "Next time, we don't Apparate." He and Hermione followed Ron into the kitchen for dinner.

**A/N: Yes, it was pointless, but does that really matter? Hehe. In a normal story I'd say review please, but I dunno if this is worth the time. Just joking around of course… but I might've had a point. I bet a lot of people are gonna say, "Wow, why'd you waste the time writing it? And why did I waste the time reading it? Bye!" :D Haha. Oh well, I like this story. I just have to say, yes I do love bunnies. The only thing wrong with Hermione liking bunnies was 1: it's stupid to try to pet wild bunnies, and 2: it was the wrong time to be obsessing like that. Lol.  
****Woohoo, my first finished story! Lame, huh? Oh well. I promise, my other story is better. :D**


End file.
